bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Jenna Chive Live!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Jenna Chive Live!. Transcript (Scene opens to Jean-Claude and Phillipe turning on a radio, as they start dancing to the music that is playing on the radio. Ichabeezer approaches them.) Ichabeezer: That song. I know who that is. Phillipe: Everyone knows who that is. Both: (excited) It's Jenna Chive! (Scene switches to Jenna Chive, who is peeking out from behind a nearby building, where Madame Blueberry and a broccoli woman are talking with each other. Jenna is talking with her agent, Murphy, on the phone.) Murphy: (on phone) But, Jenna, you can't cancel a show like this last-minute. Think about the fans. Jenna: I told you, Murphy, I need a break from my tour to get some peace and quiet. Murphy: (on phone) Don't hide your light under a bushel. Your talent's a gift. It's meant to be shared. Jenna: I'm gonna blend in among the real veggie folks. Good-bye, Murphy. (Jenna hangs up before pulling out a pair of large dark sunglasses and puts them on.) Jenna: Now to blend in. (Scene switches to where the radio is still playing music, as Ichabeezer is now dancing to the music.) Ichabeezer: Ooh, her music makes me feel young again. Ha ha! Look at these moves! (Ichabeezer spins around on the ground, but ends up making himself so dizzy that he has to sit on a nearby park bench. Jenna is sitting on the same bench as him.) Jenna: Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I can get some groceries in town? Ichabeezer: (nervously) You should go to Pa-Pa-Pa Grape's store. Jenna: Thanks. I dig your snappy tie. (Jenna starts to leave, as Ichabeezer cannot hold his excitement any longer.) Ichabeezer: You're J-J-Jenna Chive! (Jenna stops then zips back up to Ichabeezer again.) Jenna: Don't tell anyone, okay? Ichabeezer: Why not? Jenna: I mean, don't even tell the dog, got it? (Ichabeezer nods, before Jenna leaves once again. Ichabeezer looks around before leaning down to Rooney's level.) Ichabeezer: Rooney, don't tell anyone, but that is Jenna Chive. Come with me. (Ichabeezer and Rooney leave, just as a Radish Soldier pops out from the trash can he is hiding in.) Radish: Jenna Chive? Motato will want to know that a celebrity is here. (Scene switches to that Radish returning to the lair, where Motato is playing a song on his saxophone.) Radish: Mr. Motato! You'll never guess who I just saw. Motato: Well, spit it out. Radish: I was just in the courtyard, and you'll never- Motato: Come on, man, gather yourself and speak clearly. Radish: I just- Motato: You just what? You just ate an elephant? You just put on a wig and sang "Belly Button"? Radish: I just saw Jenna Chive in the courtyard. She's hiding among us, hoping nobody sees her. Motato: Jenna Chive? Here? Why didn't you tell me? I can launch my songwriting career. Bring her here, and then we'll all record a pop song I've been working on. Radish soldiers! Bring me Jenna Chive. Radish: But how? Motato: We're bad guys. You trick her. Bunch of amateurs. (Scene switches to Pa Grape's Store, before cutting to the inside, where Jenna is looking to buy sardines.) Jenna: (sighs) So many kinds of sardines to choose from. Ichabeezer: You know, I enjoy the ones packed in mustard. Jenna: You're the guy from the park. Ichabeezer: Yes, my name is Ichabeezer. Jenna: Ichabeezer, did you tell anyone who I am? Ichabeezer: Oh, now... (chuckles) why would I tell anyone? Jenna: You didn't answer my question. Ichabeezer: Oh, look, it's a big sale on sardines. Whew! (Jenna approaches the sardine display.) Jenna: No way! These are my favorite kind! Ichabeezer: I'm having a nice dinner party this week. How would you like to join us as the entertainment? Jenna: Uh, no, thanks. I just want to blend in with everyone else for a change. Ichabeezer: But why would you want to hide such a great gift? (Two Radishes approach Jenna.) Radish # 1: Jenna Chive, you're coming with us. Jenna: How did you know who I am? (The Radishes don't answer, before Jenna faces Ichabeezer after taking off her sunglasses.) Ichabeezer: He must've overheard me when I told my dog. Jenna: Is there anyone you didn't tell? Ichabeezer: I didn't tell Pa Grape that you're Jenna Chive. Pa: Did you say Jenna Chive? Broccoli Man: Jenna Chive is here? Where? Jenna: You're doing it again. Radish # 1: If you come with me, Motato will give you the perfect disguise. You'll be invisible among all these folks. Jenna: Sounds better than this. Let's go to Mutato. Radish # 1: Motato. (Jenna and the Radishes leave the store, while Ichabeezer tries to chase after them.) Ichabeezer: Jenna Chive, what are you doing? Bacon Bill: Jenna Chive? She's here? (Bacon Bill skateboards by before crashing off-screen.) Jenna: You're still doing it! (Jenna and the Radishes arrive at Motato's lair.) Motato: Welcome, Jenna Chive. Jenna: You're not going to give me a disguise, are you? Motato: Nay, I tricked you into coming here... (sing-songy) because I've been writing a song and I want you to sing it. Heh heh heh. Jenna: And I bet your song is really good, right, Mutato? Motato: Motato. And yes, I have written the greatest song ever. I need the most talented artist to sing it. (Motato comes up to Jenna and gives him her song.) Motato: I say, try not to get your finger smudges on this masterpiece. Jenna: These are your scribbles? Motato: Yep. I never had one lesson. Jenna: "I will freeze every boy and girl, then use my power to take over the world"? Motato: Back up the money truck to my house! Jenna: I can't sing this. It's a song about a bad guy taking over the world. Motato: Hey, write what you know. Jenna: (disgusted) Ugh, I'm out of here. (Jenna starts to leave, but a cage falls on top of her, preventing her from leaving.) Motato: Oh, no, you don't. You're going to sing this song and make me famous first. Jenna: (sighs) I wonder if Carrot Underwood goes through this. (Scene switches to back in town, where Ichabeezer and Rooney are peeking out from behind a nearby building.) Ichabeezer: Stay alert, Rooney. That's how we'll beat Motato. We're ready for anything. (Motato drives off through town on his segway, before looking up in time to see the Radishes drop a cage from above a building.) Ichabeezer: Except for that. (The cage lands on top of Ichabeezer and Rooney, trapping them. Motato shows up afterwards.) Motato: So, you thought you'd rescue Jenna Chive from singing my song, eh, Ichabeezer? (Rooney squeezes through the cage bars and escapes.) Ichabeezer: Go to LarryBoy, Rooney. Go! Go! Motato: Get that olive! Move it! Move it! (The Radishes start chasing after Rooney, but trip over each other and chase after each other, which Motato is frustrated about. Scene switches to Ichabeezer's cage being suspended in the air in Motato's lair.) Jenna: (Off-screen) You again? (Camera shows that Ichabeezer's cage is right next to the cage that Jenna is in.) Ichabeezer: I collect all your music. Do you know I even listen to your second album, the one that the critics said was terrible? Well, I kind of liked it. (Jenna then faces Motato after that.) Jenna: Okay, Mutato. Motato: Mo... tato. Jenna: Okay, Motato, if you get me out of here, I'll help you with your song. Motato: (excited) Yes! Let's make some music! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's home, where Bob, Larry and Bacon Bill are preparing to play a game.) Bob: It's called Thric-Thrac-Throe. Bacon Bill: Thric-what-what? Larry: It's Tic-Tac-Toe for three people. Thric-Thrac-Throe. Bacon Bill: Ah, I get it. Larry: I'll go first. (Larry moves his checker pieces on the checker board.) Bob: You can go next, Bacon Bill. (Bacon Bill moves his pieces, which are marshmallows, on the checker board.) Bacon Bill: I'll go... here. (Bob moves his pieces next on the checker board.) Bob: Ha ha ha! I win! Bacon Bill: This game is kind of short. (Rooney suddenly bursts through the door while barking frantically, jumping onto the table in front of Bob, Larry and Bacon Bill.) Bob: What is it, Rooney? Rooney: (barking) Larry: He says he wants to read a math book. Bob: No, I think he's saying that sardines are on sale at Pa Grape's Store. Rooney: (barking) (Rooney imitates Jenna Chive, then Motato. Afterwards, Rooney awaits for their interpretation.) Bacon Bill: Hmm. I could be wrong, but it sounds like he saying that Ichabeezer and Jenna Chive are trapped at Motato's and that we need to get LarryBoy to save them. (Rooney jumps up and down excitedly, happy that Bacon Bill was able to get it right.) Larry: Bacon Bill, look over there! (Bacon Bill looks in the other direction, as Larry runs off. When Bacon Bill turns around, he sees that Larry is gone.) Bacon Bill: Larry, you turned into a pillow! (Scene switches to Larry sliding down the tunnel that leads to the LarryBoy Cave, before entering the Cave as he becomes LarryBoy afterwards.) LarryBoy: It's cucumber time. (Scene switches to the exterior of the Cave, as the Larrymobile zooms out through town after that. Scene switches to Jenna helping Motato with his song.) Motato: What are those little black marks you're making on the paper? Jenna: Those are music notes. Think of a word that rhymes with "dove". I'm thinking of a word that means you really, really like someone. Motato: Dove. Dove. Lo... Lumpy? Jenna: Ugh! How about "love"? Motato: You mean between us? Jenna: (frustrated) I'm not talking about us. I mean that "love" rhymes with "dove". For our song? Motato: Oh, of course. That's precisely what I meant. (A crashing sound is heard, the Radishes run for their lives with the Larrymobile pulling into Motato's lair. LarryBoy then flies up to confront Motato.) LarryBoy: Stop what you're doing! Motato: We're writing music. Is that against the law now, too? LarryBoy: You're right. I can't stop you from writing music. Ichabeezer: Ahem! He threw us in cages and won't let us go! LarryBoy: Oh. Then I am here to stop you, Motato. Motato: Oh. But I'm on the brink of becoming a big pop star. We're writing some genius stuff here. Jenna: Actually, it's not that great. Motato: But you said... Jenna: I just wanted out of the cage. Motato: Wow, the music biz is tough. (Scene switches to Ichabeezer's mansion. Inside, Ichabeezer, Bob, Larry, Bacon Bill, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, and even Motato are gathered at the dinner table.) Ichabeezer: Thank you all for coming tonight. I'd like to introduce you to our special guest, Jenna Chive. (Jenna comes down the stairs before approaching the table where the others are seated, as Larry seats her.) Jenna: Thank you for letting me join your dinner. Ichabeezer: Now, before we get started, how about some entertainment? (A simple melody starts playing as Motato starts to sing.) Motato: (singing) I collect plain rocks Big plain rocks When I got for walks I collect plain rocks Plain plain plain plain ro-o-o-ocks Ha ha ha! (The song ends as Motato falls out of his seat after that.) Pa: Thank you, Motato, for sharing your gifts with us. See, Jenna? Don't put your light under a bushel. Your talent's a gift. It's meant to be shared. Jenna: Okay, what this dinner needs is some entertainment, Jenna Chive-style. Let's have a beat. (A beet rolls across the table in front of Jenna.) Jenna: I mean a drumbeat. (Pop music starts playing as Jenna starts to sing.) Jenna: (singing) I won't hide my light 'Neath a bushel no I'll let it shine wherever I go I won't gain the world And lose my soul But I gotta be me And let the whole world know I was meant to be a pop star Chorus: (singing) Pop star Jenna: (singing) I won't hide what's inside of me I was meant to be a pop star Chorus (singing) Pop star Jenna: (singing) And that's exactly what I'm gonna be And the kind of love I share With the people everywhere Makes me more than just a pop star Chorus: (singing) Pop star Jenna: (singing) And I'm blessed to know I've got true friends Friends who are with me Through thick and thin And come what may This truth remains That I love God More than fortune and fame I won't gain the world And lose my soul But I gotta be me And let the whole world know I was meant to be a pop star Chorus: (singing) Pop star Jenna: (singing) Meant to be a pop star Chorus: (singing) Pop star Jenna: (singing) And that's exactly what I'm gonna be And the kind of love I share With the people everywhere Makes more more than just a pop star Chorus: (singing) Pop star Jenna: (vocalizing) (singing) Makes more more than just a pop star Chorus: (singing) Pop star Jenna: (singing) I won't hide what's inside of me I was meant to be a pop star Chorus: (singing) Pop star Jenna: (singing) That's exactly what I'm gonna be And the kind of love I share With the people everywhere Makes me more than just a pop star (The song ends as everyone cheers for Jenna, before a pair of curtains with the words "The End" appear in front of the screen, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts